


Kissing Jane

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: “Jane Austen. Amazing writer, brilliant comic observer, and, strictly amongst ourselves, a phenomenal kisser.” ~Clara Oswald, The Magician’s Apprentice.





	Kissing Jane

“Jane!” Clara laughed, pulling the other woman into a close hug.

“Clara,” Jane Austen mimicked Clara’s tone, “I did think that perhaps you would have remembered not to embrace me the moment that you see me.”

“Oh really? And why’s that, then?” Clara flirted back easily, not relinquishing her hold.

“Because it makes it far too easy to do this,” Jane’s lips brushed Clara’s, sliding over to peck the other woman’s cheek.

“Is that all?” Clara murmured, staring down at Jane’s lips. “Though there’d be a bit more passion in that, you being one of the greatest romance novelists of all time and all that. Use your imagination.”

“Like this?” Jane whispered into Clara’s ear, her breath hot and ragged. “You have inspired me, Clara Oswald.”

“Really?” Clara pulled away slightly. “You’re joking. Jane,”

“I only, how was it that you described, pull practical gags, dear Clara.” Jane quickly countered, eyes glinting. She finally looked away from the other woman, her mouth forming a small ‘o’ as a single droplet of rain splashed on her nose. “I do not believe that we shall make it back to the house before the rain begins.”

“You know, I was starting to think the same thing,” Clara agreed, taking Jane’s hand in hers. “But it might be a bit drier in those trees, if we can make it.”

They couldn’t make it. Though the rain fell softly, it poured and the two women were quickly soaked to the skin.

“Now here’s something that I’ve always wanted to try,” Clara said mischievously. Jane nodded for her to continue. 

Clara kissed her. Jane froze for an instant, then moved her hand to cup the back of Clara’s neck, leaning in to the kiss. Clara’s hands ran up Jane’s arms, resting on her back to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. She felt Jane’s tongue cross her lips and she smiled, parting them. Jane kissed Clara, Clara responded. Both women’s lips parted and they pressed their foreheads together, hands moving to softly caress the other’s face.


End file.
